Garfield Gets the Gold
by Ellis97
Summary: In these stories, Garfield gets a serious case of amnesia, Orson opens up a suggestion box to help improve life on the farm, and Odie gets swindled by a couple of junkyard dogs.
1. Who is Garfield?

**Author's Note:**

 **Looks like it's time for another adventure featuring Garfield and his wonderful friends! Let's see what our favorite feline is up to today!**

* * *

Our story begins inside Garfield's house, where we see him sleeping in his nice, box bed.

Jon then approached Garfield, looking pretty distraught. "Garfield! How could you be napping on a beautiful sunny day like today?"

"I let the fates decide for me." Garfield said in his thoughts before going back to sleep.

Jon picked up Garfield and put him outside.

"Some people just don't believe in fate." Garfield shrugged. "What else could go wrong today?"

He then walked around the yard, only to find Odie with a stick in his mouth.

"Bark! Bark!" said Odie.

"Oh yeah, that." Garfield thought as he saw Odie. "Let me guess, you want me to throw the ball so you can fetch it, right?"

"Ruff!" Odie nodded.

Garfield sighed, picked up the stick, and threw it right at the fence. Unfortunately, he threw it a little too hard, and the ball bounced right off the fence, and bonked Garfield right on the head. Garfield was knocked out cold.

Odie gasped. "Arf! Arf!"

He ran into the house to get Jon and Lyman's help.

Lyman looked down at Odie. "Odie? What is it boy? Is it a fire?"

"Bark! Bark!" Odie repeated.

"A tornado?" asked Jon.

"Bark! Bark!" Odie pointed to the back door and ran outside.

Jon and Lyman followed Odie to the yard, where they found Garfield looking all dizzy and his eyes spinning around.

Jon ran over to the dizzy-looking Garfield and tried to wake him up, "Garfield! Garfield! Are you awake? Are you alright buddy?!"

"Garfield? Who's Garfield?" Garfield rubbed his head.

Jon gasped. "Oh no! Guys! Garfield has lost his memory!"

"What makes you say that?" Lyman raised his eyebrow.

"An owner just knows, baby." Jon replied.

"I do seem to remember being hungry, though." Garfield thought as he saw a lemon cake in the house.

The guys took Garfield inside and set him down to the floor, where he started to walk around.

"Gee, I sure don't remember much, but I certainly wonder what I am..." he thought as he wandered around the house. "Maybe having amnesia isn't so bad. After all, people can tell me what a great person I am."

Garfield then walked towards a mirror and saw his reflection, which scared him half to death.

He shrieked. "Oh no! I'm...I'm hideous! I'm...I'm a cat! No wonder I can't talk!"

Jon, Lyman, and Odie observed what the amnesiac Garfield was doing and saw that he was panicked of the sight of his reflection.

"So how are we gonna get Garfield back to normal?" Lyman asked Jon.

"Maybe if he looks at some old memories, maybe he'll be cured." suggested Jon. "It can't hurt to try."

"We'd better think of something, cause I think his road to recovery is missing a turnpike." Lyman remarked as he saw Garfield.

* * *

For their first strategy, Jon and Lyman placed Garfield and Odie on the counter together, hoping that Garfield would remember his best buddy.

"Here Garfield, this is Odie, your bestest buddy!" Jon told Garfield. "You remember him, right?"

Garfield smiled at Odie and stuck out his hand. "Awww. What a sweet little doggy. Put her there, boy!"

Odie gasped and ran away. "Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!"

"Gee, I wonder why he ran away..." Garfield thought.

In their next attempt, Jon brought Pooky over to Garfield.

"Come on Garfield," said Jon "It's Pooky. Your favorite toy ever! Surely this must jog you down to Memory Lane, right?"

Garfield walked away. "Don't be ridiculous. What would a cat want with a teddy bear? A kitten maybe, but not a cat."

Jon, Odie, and Lyman were shocked and all had a single tear shed from their right eyes. This even happened to Pooky, strangely enough.

* * *

Throughout the whole week, Garfield's amnesia sure wasn't getting any better, and nothing could jog his memory. However, something happened when he came across a plate of hamburgers.

"Amnesia is a strange thing, I don't seem to remember a thing." he thought. "But that plate of food surely gives me an appetite."

Garfield then gobbled the burgers down in just a few chews.

"I do remember being hungry, though." he patted his stomach.

Garfield walked out of the doggy door and stood by the door, pondering on what he should do next to get his memory back.

"Gee, this amnesia thing is pretty weird." he thought. "Nothing I can seem to remember except for my hunger."

Just then, the mailman arrived to deliver letters to the house, and something had occurred to Garfield. He then pounced right on the mailman and started attacking him. As soon as he was done, he walked back inside, with the mailman all beat up and lying down.

"Why me?" he sighed.

As soon as Garfield walked back into the house, he saw Jon with something in his hand.

"Hopefully, this will jog Garfield's memory back." said Jon.

Garfield leaped up to the counter and Jon showed him what was in his hands.

"Look Garfield, it's Nermal!" Jon showed the kitten in his hands to Garfield. "Doesn't that make you wanna do something?"

Garfield stared at the kitten, who waved at him.

He smiled. "Why yes. Yes, it does."

Garfield then pet Nermal's head really gently and smiled at the gray tabby. "What a sweet little kitty cat. Hello little kitty cat."

Nermal purred as Garfield kept petting him.

Jon sighed and tossed Nermal aside, frustrated and starting to lose hope.

"Well Jon, it looks like we're gonna have to try some drastic measures." said Lyman. "You must do the ultimate..."

Jon gasped. "You don't mean?"

"Yep!" Lyman nodded. "Bring out the big guns!"

After an hour, Jon came back to Garfield with a delicious pan of his favorite food in the whole wide world, lasagna.

"Here you go, Garfield! Here's a nice, tasty lasagna!" Jon said as he handed his cat the pan. "All just for you, old buddy!"

"No thanks. Cheese isn't really good for a cat's delicate palette." Garfield pushed the pan back to Jon.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Jon screamed at the top of his voice.

Jon, Lyman, and Odie took Garfield to the vet to get him examined.

"He does seem to be a bit sore, what makes you think he's got amnesia?" Liz asked Jon.

"He's kind, polite, considerate, and he doesn't want to empty the fridge!" Jon panicked.

"And you want him back to normal?" Liz raised her eyebrow.

Jon thought for a moment. "Well..."

"Jon..." Lyman folded his arms.

Odie whimpered and nodded his head.

Jon sighed. "You're right guys. Garfield wouldn't be himself if he wasn't his old self. You got any ideas on how to change Garfield back to normal, Liz?"

"Well, since it was a hit on his head that caused him to have amnesia, another hit on the head should change him back." Liz explained as she handed Jon a reflex hammer. "Here you go."

"So you want me to tap Garfield's head?" Jon asked Liz. "I can't do such a thing!"

Just then, the mailman showed up. "May I be of assistance?"

"Stay out of this!" Jon glared at Herman.

Jon gently knocked Garfield on the head with the hammer thing, to which Garfield retaliated with a bonk on the head.

Garfield hissed. "Hey! What do you think you're doing, Jon?"

Just then, something came to his mind.

"Hey! I remember! It's me! I'm Garfield!" Garfield said in his thoughts.

"Bark! Bark!" Odie licked Garfield.

"Get off me!" Garfield picked up Odie and kicked him off the table.

"Boy howdy!" Lyman exclaimed. "Jon! Garfield just kicked Odie off the table! He's back to normal!"

Lyman noticed that Jon's eyes were all cross-eyed, and he was looking rather silly.

"You okay, Jon?" Liz asked the cartoonist.

"Who's Jon?" Jon chuckled.

"Here we go again..." Liz sighed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, the old Garfield is back. I know this isn't a continuation of the current story, but I got so many stories to tell for you! But don't worry, I'll get right down to continuing it. In the meantime, I hear that Orson has a new idea for running the farm!**


	2. The Suggestion Box

Our story opens at U.S Acres, where we see the animals going about their day, working the livelong day.

As usual, Orson was reading a book.

"Hey Orson! Whatcha doing?" Booker asked the pig.

"Oh hi Booker, I'm reading a book about a king who tried to make his kingdom a safer place for his subjects and people." Orson replied.

"Gee, how did he do that?" asked Sheldon.

"Well, he just heard what people had to say and took upon their suggestions on how the kingdom could be improved." Orson explained.

Just then, Wade came running by, looking all panicked and petrified.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" he shouted.

"Wade! What's wrong?" Orson tried to calm Wade down. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh, it's more horrible than that, Orson!" Wade shivered. "It was a ladybug! It was on my inner tube!"

"Wade, you big baby! You shouldn't be afraid of a harmless ladybug!" Orson said, annoyed.

"But they're so scary..." Wade shivered.

Orson groaned. "Oh Wade..."

Just then, Lanolin and Bo started walking by Orson and the chicks.

"Why do you always disagree with me all the time?" Bo asked his sister.

"I do not disagree with you!" Lanolin retorted.

"Yes you do!" Bo corrected her. "In fact, you literally just did right now!"

"No I didn't!" Lanolin growled.

"Boy, Lanolin and Bo sure do argue a lot." Sheldon remarked.

Lanolin and Bo then passed by Roy.

"Hello Bo, hello ugly!" Roy said to the sheep.

"Hello bird!" Lanolin roared.

"I have a name you know!" Roy retorted.

"Yeah! It's RAY!" Lanolin slapped Roy's beak, which went round and round.

Roy fixed his beak. "IT'S ROY!"

"I sure hope Roy and Lanolin learn to get along." Orson sighed. "Hey wait! I've got a great idea! Boys, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"That my microwave needs fixing?" asked Sheldon.

"That worms are really evil government spies set out to create an evil ninja army?" Booker added.

"No!" Orson shook his head. "I mean, I could try making the farm a better place by hearing ideas we could do to improve our behavior."

"Gee Orson, that sounds like a good idea!" Booker exclaimed. "But how are you gonna do that?"

Orson thought for a moment. "Wait! I've got a terrific idea!"

* * *

In just about an hour or so, Orson called all the animals for a town meeting.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here today!" he said. "Well, I have a very important announcement! There are going to be some big changes around here!"

"Change?! Oh dear..." Wade said, terrified. "I do not like change. It's very scary and different..."

"Don't worry Wade, these changes are going to be for the better." Orson assured the duck.

"Now I'm more afraid." Wade gulped.

"What's the announcement, Orson?" asked Roy.

Orson cleared his throat and showed the gang a box. "This is our new suggestion box. I've created it to help us improve our ways of life and keep us safe and live a long, happy lifetime here on the farm."

"So like, what does it do, man?" asked Bo.

"Well Bo, you just write down a suggestion, put it in the box, and then I read it." Orson explained. "Of course, the suggestions will be anonymous, meaning that nobody will sign their names."

"A suggestion box? That's not a bad idea." said Lanolin. "Okay Orson, we'll give it a try."

The following week, the suggestion box was filled up to the brim with everyone's ideas.

"Okay everyone!" said Orson. "Now let's take a look at everyone's ideas..."

Orson put his hand into the box and read a paper. "Let's see...it says here that...'The grass in the meadow should come in a more variety of colors.'"

Everyone liked this idea and agreed.

"Guys! This is not a rational suggestion!" Orson told them. "Let me try something else..."

He reached into the box again and pulled out another note.

Orson cleared his throat as he read the note. "Let's see...aha! Certain ducks should stop panicking over petty matters such as bugs or rain so it doesn't disturb others!"

"Gee, I never realized I was disturbing others...sorry Orson." said Wade.

Orson read another. "Certain sheep should stop having arguments because it gets on people's nerves and learn to get along!"

"Whoa, who do you think that could be, sis?" Bo whispered to Lanolin.

Orson read another. "And another...certain roosters should stop insulting people!"

"That's insulting!" Roy exclaimed. "I believe that-"

"I'm not done yet!" Orson cut Roy off. "Next..."

Orson kept on babbling about some suggestions, which started boring everyone.

He finally finished. "...and in conclusion, I believe if we follow these suggestions, the barnyard will become a better place for all of us by generally being less silly and more hardworking!"

Everybody woke up as soon as Orson finished his little speech.

"Is that it?" Lanolin yawned.

"Yep!" said Orson. "Weekly meeting adjourned. Everybody back to your chores!"

Booker and Sheldon hopped onto the suggestion box. "Gee Orson, those sure were a lot of ideas you made."

"Indeed boys." Orson nodded. "Just imagine all the improvements we'll be making around here because of my box. It'll be a perfect place."

Over the next few days, Orson was busy coming up with new suggestions and the more he saw his friends, the more suggestions he thought of.

* * *

At the very next meeting, Orson read some more suggestions, but none of them were from his friends.

He read the first one. "Certain sheeps should stop talking like some sort of surfer because it's improper grammar!"

"Whoa dude, that's like, totally bogus." Bo remarked.

Orson read another suggestion. "Certain ducks should stop being big babies because it makes them look whiny and pathetic!"

"Gee, when you think about it, it's kind of...pathetic." Wade said sadly.

Orson read another one. "Certain chicks should stop chasing worms, because it is annoying and unattractive!"

"Hey!" Booker and Sheldon exclaimed.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that Orson doesn't care about our ideas!" Roy pointed out.

"It certainly seems that way." Wade added.

"Don't be so sensitive, Roy, it's for your own good." Orson put his hand on Roy's shoulder and read another suggestion. "Let's see...Orson is very mean."

Everyone then gasped when they heard the suggestion.

"What?! That's not even a suggestion! Who wrote this?" Orson demanded. "Who did this? Show your face coward!"

"Uh Orson..." Booker tried to speak.

"I am not mean! I am the kindest, most perfect, most softhearted pig in the whole county!" Orson cut Booker off. "You have some nerve to say such awful things about me!"

"But Orson..." Booker tried to talk again.

"And after all I do for you! You all should be grateful to have someone like me around!" Orson continued ranting. "Without me, you would be-"

"ORSON!" Booker shouted.

"What is it, Booker?" Orson turned around.

"Look on the back of the note!" Booker pointed to the back of the note.

Orson turned around the note and read it. "...ingful to all of us. What?"

"Of course. I ran out of room to finish writing, so I used the back of the paper." Wade explained. "It says, 'Orson is very meaningful to us.'"

"Oh. But you can see why I was insulted when I misunderstood it." said Orson. "It made me feel awful."

"I guess one tiny criticism made you feel bad, Orson." said Sheldon.

"Gee, you guys must've felt awful at all the things I said about you guys," said Orson. "I'm sorry guys. I guess I got a little carried away with the suggestions and tried to change you guys. I did not even take the time to read your ideas."

"Yeah man, that was like, so not cool." Bo folded his arms.

"Well, I guess this week's meeting is adjourned, but I have one more suggestion to read." Orson said as he wrote down on a sticky note.

"Oh come on!" Lanolin growled.

Orson read the note. "Certain pigs should start accepting his friends as they are, and try to be less uptight and bossy."

"And don't worry Ors, we'll try to do better ourselves as well." Roy added.

"That's awfully decent of you, Ray." Lanolin told Roy.

"WHAT?!" Roy squawked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like everything on Orson's farm is going to be a little different. At least until the next episode that is. Let's go back to Garfield and see what he's doing.**


	3. Dog Conned Odie

Our story opens up in the Arbuckle house, where we see Lyman getting ready for his walk with Odie.

"Okay Odie, hold still..." Lyman said as he put Odie's leash on him.

Odie whimpered as Lyman tried to hold onto him. "Bark! Bark!"

"Come on boy...you've done this before..." Lyman grunted, then finally got the leash onto Odie's collar. "There! Now we're all set for your walk."

Odie jumped for joy. "Bark! Bark!"

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Jon was searching the fridge for something to eat, only to find it all cleaned out.

"All the food is gone!" he said. "Who could have...Garfield. GARFIELD!"

Jon stormed over to Garfield, who was finishing up the food on the couch.

"Just when you're about to relax after a small snack, someone just has to disturb you." He thought.

"Garfield! You've eaten all the food!" Jon barked.

"So, what else is new?" Garfield rolled his eyes.

"Lyman!" Jon shouted.

Lyman, who was right in front of the door turned around, annoyed. "I'm right here, Jon. You don't have to yell."

"Oh, sorry buddy." Jon chuckled nervously. "I'm too tired to get groceries, so I want you to get them."

"Sure Jon." said Lyman. "Anything for you, old pal."

Jon handed Lyman the list. "Here you go, buddy. Here's a list of everything you'll need."

"Thanks pal." said Lyman. "Come on, Odie!"

"Bark! Bark!" Odie barked.

Lyman and Odie then went out the door and walked to the grocery store.

"I hope they come back with the groceries." Jon said to Garfield.

"I hope they come back." Garfield thought.

* * *

Lyman and Odie finally made it to the grocery store.

"Odie, you stay here." Lyman said as he hooked up Odie's leash to a post. "They don't allow dogs in the store unless they're for guiding."

Just then, Lyman noticed his shoe was untied.

"Oh dear. My shoe's untied." he said. "Odie, will you hold my wallet while I tie it?"

Odie nodded. "Mmm hmmm."

Lyman put the wallet in Odie's mouth while he bent down to tie his shoe.

At that same time, a couple of dogs (a blue bulldog and a yellow one to be exact) were watching from an alley.

"Look Lorenzo, there's a little beagle with a wallet in his mouth." the yellow dog grinned evilly. "You know what that means?"

"That he's hungry?" Lorenzo scratched his head.

"No!" the yellow dog shook his head. "It means we've got another sucker to swindle! Just follow me."

"Okay Willard." Lorenzo nodded.

Lorenzo and Willard walked over to Odie.

"Hey mutt!" Willard tapped on Odie's shoulder. "Where do you think you're going? The store?"

Odie nodded. "Mmm hmmm..."

Willard shook his head. "Sorry pal. You are making a common mistake. Stores expect you pay money for food and that gives you less money to pay rent. Fortunately for you, I do not pay rent and happen to have a perfect deal for you."

Odie raised an eyebrow. "Mmmm?"

"I'll show ya!" Willard poked Odie in the nose. "Lorenzo! Get the sock!"

"Sure thing, boss." Lorenzo dug into a trash can and picked out a sock. "Here's the sock boss."

Willard showed Odie the sock. "This sock here is perfect for you and it happens to cost about everything in your owner's wallet. I'll just take that and be on my way."

Willard grabbed Lyman's wallet and stuffed the sock into Odie's mouth. Then, he and Lorenzo ran away just in time for Lyman to finish tying his shoe.

"Odie, where's my wallet?" he asked his dog.

Odie gulped. "Mmmm..."

Lyman took Odie home and chained him to his doghouse.

"Odie, I told you specifically not to lose that wallet and stay still!" He told his dog. "Now look what happened! You drop the wallet and end up with a dirty old sock in your mouth! Bad boy Odie! You stay there until I tell you to come back in!"

Odie's dropped and he whimpered in shame as Lyman went back inside the house.

Garfield then leaped out of the back window. "Gee Odie, I have lost all respect for ya. Which isn't saying much since I never had any respect for you to begin with."

Odie whimpered sadly.

"But don't worry, maybe I can help you get the wallet back." Garfield put his hand on Odie's neck. "Just tell me what happened."

Odie cleared his throat. "Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!"

Garfield nodded his head. "So what you're saying is that another little yellow beagle and a great big blue bulldog went up and stole the wallet?"

"Ruff!" Odie nodded.

"Well fear not fella, for I know just how to deal with dogs." Garfield smirked.

Garfield and Odie then saw Willard and Lorenzo coincidentally walking down the cul-de-sac with Lyman's wallet.

"Are those the guys?" Garfield pointed to the dogs.

"Ruff!" Odie nodded.

"Judging by their sleazy looking ways, I'd say we've got a big-little dog duo." Garfield thought. "Now, to show off my amazing outwitting skills."

Garfield grabbed the dirty sock, walked out of the fence and approached the two dogs.

"Boy, I sure can't wait to get this sock back to it's owner and receive the reward." He said in his thoughts while Willard and Lorenzo were close to him.

Willard then turned around. "Reward? What reward?"

"The owner of this sock is offering a large reward for the return of his lost sock." Garfield turned to the dogs. "He's a gourmet chef offering some tasty food for anyone who finds the sock. I just hope I'm cute enough."

"Tasty food? What do I want with this dumb wallet?!" Willard grabbed the sock from Garfield and shoved the wallet in the cat's mouth. "Give me that sock! That reward is mine! Come on Lorenzo!"

"Right behind ya, boss." Lorenzo followed Willard to the owner's house.

Garfield went back to the backyard where he handed Odie Lyman's wallet. "Here you go, pal. This should teach you not be scammed by sleazy dogs."

"Ruff?" Odie barked.

"Don't worry pal, that place that those dogs are headed to is really the animal control cop's house." Garfield walked with Odie back inside. "Here you go, pal."

Garfield handed Odie Lyman's wallet and the two headed inside the house.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Odie approached Lyman.

Lyman turned around. "Odie, I told you, I am mad at you because you lost my wallet and-"

"Ruff!" Odie handed Lyman the wallet.

"Odie! You got my wallet back!" Lyman said as he took the wallet out of Odie's mouth. "Thank you boy. I shouldn't have gotten so upset."

"Ruff!" Odie barked as Lyman pet his head.

Garfield looked at the reader. "It's unlike me, I know, but it's a very rare occasion when I do anything nice for anyone. Plus, Jon doesn't get paid till next week. You'd expect me to let us starve?"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And so we come to another end of a Garfield adventure! In our next one, Garfield must deal with an unwelcome guest and a newbie who wants to replace his favorite victim (besides Odie and Nermal).**


End file.
